Story:Unknown Aspirations
http://i266.photobucket.com/albums/ii256/XIIInsane/uaLOGO_zpsd1f8e9e1.png Story *''Prologue: End of an Era - The story and scene are set.'' *''Chapter 1'' Locations Jeld The human planet, Jeld, is centrally located within the Oigna Starscape, in the Jetarus System. Its prime location makes it a great location for interplanetary trade or business. The planet itself is comprised of two continents holding seven distinct states. While in the past these states were their own separate entities, with the rise of intergalactic communication and the discovery of intelligent outside life, they have banded together to form the United States of Jeld, to represent humanity as a whole. Though having merged, the states act as divisions within the collective federation and are each represented by a single elected representative. Mordec Xafec The northernmost state, a mountainous land separated from the rest of the large continent by a thin isthmus. While it suffers harsh winters, the summers are mild. It has the most aggregate coastline of all the states, which in the past helped it thrive by sea trade. *'Drakkhen' - *'Martell' - *'Seinajoki' - Arca Verdures Known in years past as the cradle of magic, all that remains now of that significant past is the heavy forest, that has dominated this state since time immemorial. The forest itself was aided in its growth by magic and as such, in the past repelled any attempt to clear-cut it for the growing logging industry. Though sparsely populated, many people who inhabit this land still practice old magical traditions. *'Athamel' - *'Oblidat' - *'Sangture' - Vell Perroquia Located in the eastern half of the large continent, this state was known in previous years for booming industrial production. In the years since that has died out, it has become a hotbed for businesses to set up their headquarters. The state, located in low-laying floodplains is dotted by old architecture which are remnant of a previous empire which ruled these lands, since updated for modern use. *'Black Rock' - *'Grenvilleux' - *'Santuari' - Lunar Plains The largest state, located in the center of the large continent. Made up of mostly flat plains, it gets its name from a certain lunar event which causes the moon to shine more brightly here. *'Hospital Hills' - *'Blackfield' - *'Salem's Lot' - *'University Heights' - *'Five Points' - Suau Riu *'Naosu' - *'Sakebu' - *'Pauveure' - Sol Benevol *'Akasiya Beach' - *'Oest Endevi' - *'Brillantor' - Ciutat de l'Imperi The federal district located on the border between Vell Perroquia and Lunar Plains, it serves as the capital of Jeld. It was built upon the remnants of a massive sprawling fortress erected by an ancient empire many years ago, which also acted as its capital. Characters Main Cast Jarkko Teemu Kurri: A rather happy-go-lucky man, cheerful and good-hearted. He loves having a laugh and pulling pranks, but trends towards apathy in the realm of structured activity. Joined the Celestial Corps as a last-ditch effort to turn his life around. Nina Chloë Kane: A quiet and studious young woman with a high intelligence quotient. She entered the medical field after pressure from her family, and strives to do well as to not disappoint them. Friendly and amiable, she would prefer a book and a coffee to a night out with her (few) friends. Mercy Lala Mundy: A traveling gypsy, a lifelong wanderer who can never stay in one place for more than a few days without getting restless. She joined the carnival at a young age to live with like-minded people. She is welcoming but always cautious, is known to keep more than a few tricks up her sleeve. Seike KLC-XSN: An android designed as a cost-profitable extraterrestrial exploration solution. After many prototypes, Seike (an acronym for Space Exploration Internal Kinetic Engine) is the final product. One of a kind, she has been installed with many programs and features to fulfill different functions to make her serve a greater purpose during her life cycle. Fyr Erixon Paschen: A former title contender who had a Cinderella story as he rose from a destitute childhood to challenge for the heavyweight championship. However, after landing a blow that landed his opponent in the hospital and killed him three days later, Fyr has taken a long hiatus from the sport. He still also feels guilt for not having been able to stop the senseless murder of his sister ten years ago. Schuyler Xander Haviland: A talented spy who has infiltrated the security detail of a foreign power's ministry. Solemn and dedicated, he would rather die serving his country than give up his secrets; an end he might have to face after a plot to assassinate the rival dignitary he protects has been uncovered. Meiga Fei Kessei: A cheerful, bubbly young woman who works as a medic on the cruiser-type destroyer Intrepid. Having a fear of seeing seeing other people suffer, she works tirelessly to assuage the pain of those wounded in battle. She is a hard worker, but is irredeemably clumsy. Lazarus Ambrose Doan: A quiet and mystical man who's apparently been searching for awhile for something. The outdated weapons he carries, his odd style of dress, and his awkward mannerisms would suggest he's not from around here... Milica Dragoslava Emelin: Jarkko's commanding officer. A resolute martinet in front of her troops, she has a hard time masking her excitement at the thought of space travel, a dream she's had since youth that is now being realized. She has a soft side, though very few have been able to breach it. Lochlan Quinn Draedwyn: An ambassador on the surface world, his legendary negotiation skills were the main reason he was chosen by the foreign ministry to join the space exploration program. Originally resentful though he was to leave the safety of his homeworld, he yet remains calm, poised, and dutiful under any circumstance. Minerva Molly "Mint" Montach: A reclusive tech geek who has built over one hundred computers. She has a natural talent for fixing broken electronics and often pushes the limits of machines. She wants to make a living out of her hobby, but is too lazy to find a job. Her favorite games are visual novels. She hates her given name and prefers going by her internet alias of Mint. Jari Salei Selanne: Jarkko's good friend from secondary school who comes from a long line of military men. Joined the Celestial Corps right after graduation as a means to fulfill his familial duty and his insatiable sense of adventure. Good-natured and kind, he was the one who suggested Jarkko join up. Isano Miyu Rokuko: A devoted miko whose interest in traditional shrine practices sets her apart from her contemporary peers, who are usually only interested in collecting their paycheck. She is legally blind, but this serves her well in concentrated spiritual reflection and prayer by eliminating outside distractions. She is usually very excitable. Kanesh Ajay Sundeher: A well-to-do young man who comes from a respected and wealthy family. With a gifted singing voice, he has achieved numerous awards at the high school level, and dreams of making it big with his friends in their a cappella group The Class Axe, though his father disapproves and wishes to groom him to take over the family business one day. Aisling Maeve Draedwyn: Lochlan's little sister, a shy, naturalistic young woman. A bookish university student who is interested in magic and the disappearance of it from the world. She loves collecting artifacts from the age of magic, and other forbidden occult items. Practices magic in secret. Chanticleer Cyrille Choiniere: A young woman burdened with a terrible curse. After being sealed in a cavern and put under an enchanted sleep, by fearful citizens, she awoke to find most of her memories vanished. She searches for the people responsible for her captivity, and for a reason why. She has an unnatural air about her. Antagonists Richter Padraic D'Arque: The current President of Jeld. A slick business-minded individual, he was able to work his way up and change his fortunes from a poor childhood. After massing enough capital, Richter was able to fund his own start-up investment firm, which, with the help from his former underground crime syndicates, experienced early booming success. While he has used his billions of dollars to restart Jeld's dormant space program, no one is sure why. Roderick Martin Redgrave: Chief Financial Officer of D'Arque Investment Firm, who also sits on the Board of Directors. Serving as interim CEO while Richter serves as President, he is the brains to Richter's brawn, often having a difficult time suppressing his more criminal tendencies. A shrewd and savvy economist, he keeps the day to day operations running smoothly while overseeing expanding profits. Lewis Landry Halliday: An uppity and confident electrical engineer and whiz kid who loves working hands-on. With his technical prowess, he was able secure a job with a prominent defense contractor and weapons developer. He was hand-selected by Richter to help develop the new space shuttle. Otto Van Waldermere: The veteran and brutal formal General of Vell Perroquia who was hailed as hero after taking out numerous high-priority suspects responsible for bombing a city block in Ciutat de l'Imperi near the President's residence. With his wealth of experience and the ice water that runs through his veins, he was Richter's natural choice to lead the Celestial Corps. Alain Justin Roussir: Head of the Medical Division of the Celestial Corps, and Meiga's commanding officer. A man driven by the excitement new scientific discoveries bring him, along with the possible fame and fortune that may follow. A former surgeon in the Imperial Court, he looks forward to working with alien species. Has an unhealthy obsession with amputations. Quirina Julia Zadorova: A high-ranking scientist in Richter's regime. Though her day job is a top researcher at a pharmaceutical research facility, she is the head of a select group of intellectual minds put together by Richter researching a way to bring back magic to the world. Having discovered the cure to a terrible flesh-eating space virus, she patented the cure and is now profiteering off of it. Supporting Cast List of Other Characters Reference Table